


The Aftermath of it All

by crazy_tortoise_lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerned Sam Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of possesion, Sam Winchester Comforts Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Supernatural Coda, already in relationship wincest, can also be read as not wincest, can be read as wincest, coda to s14 e14, dean can't fall asleep, post episode s14 e14 Ouroboros, sam holds dean, sam winchester and dean winchester cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_tortoise_lady/pseuds/crazy_tortoise_lady
Summary: After the episode finishes, Dean begins to get dizzy and almost feints.ORThe comfort Dean needed from Sam after all the Michael drama





	The Aftermath of it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader! This doesn't have any smut or warnings as far as I can tell, except for the classic Dean Winchester self worth issues. I have no idea if the Michael grace did restore Jacks soul so just bare with me. I tried to make this as canon as possible even though I don't think that a loss of grace can weaken you for a slight time, anyway. Happy trails!
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own supernatural or the characters or the story line, just the parts I changed.

"I'm me again," Jack said while spreading his wings and making his golden grace flow in his eyes.

"Jack that's, that's amazing!" Sam told him before he heard a thud and turned around, only to see Dean passed out on the floor. This was way too many times to see Dean like this in a day and Sam quickly ran over to his brothers side, Michael completely forgotten. "Dean!" Sam all but yelled his brothers name in concern for way too many times in one day. Sam took his brothers pulse, again, and was very relieved to find one. He began to shake his brother slightly and muttered, "C'mon man, you've gotta stop doing this to me." Relief flooded him because this time, Dean began to gain consciousness and soon opened those green eyes.

"What happened?" Dean questioned as he looked around to find Cas, Jack Rowena, and his brother all huddled around him, he also seemed to be on the floor of the bunker. 

"Dean, lay still a second," Sam told his brother before turning to Cas, "Can you check and see if he's alright?" Castiel nodded before putting two fingers on Deans forehead, ignoring his sound of protest. The angel rested his fingers on the hunters forehead for a couple of seconds until the wound on Deans forehead was suddenly gone. Cas left his hand on Dean for a few more moments before removing his hand saying, "He seems to be okay, I can now heal him like normally with Michael gone. I believe he feinted because of the sudden lack of grace, his body had come to revolve around the grace and now that it's gone, Deans body is very tired and experiencing human needs again." 

"So he should be put on bed rest for the next couple of days?" Sam asked the angel. 

"Yes, I believe that would be best," Castiel responded, "Maybe even a week if this continues." 

"I am right here you know," Dean said grumpily, "And i'm fine! Just got dizzy for a second and fell over but I am fine. Now would you please back off so I can get up?"

"Fine, but you're sleeping in my room in case anything happens. Got it?" Sam responded while stood up and grabbed Deans outstretched hand, helping him up and keeping a hand on his brothers back, just in case. 

"Yes mom," Dean drawled back but started walking when Sam took one arm and Cas came around and took the other side of him. Dean knew that he couldn't walk on his own but was never going to admit it so he stopped with the protests. As they passed into the door way, Dean tried to help with the walking but Sam and Cas both seemed to be going a lot faster than Dean could get his legs to move. After a little while, his head cleared slightly and he was able to take the majority of his weight while just using Cas and Sam as stability to stop him from falling, again. 

"You should stay with Dean tonight and get some sleep, Jack and I will take care of Rowena and burn the bodies," Castiel told Sam while still supporting Dean. 

"Cas," Sam started, "You don't have to do that, let me put Dean to bed and I-" 

"Please Sam, I can't have both Winchesters passing out on me," Cas told him, "Get some rest." 

"Thanks man," Sam replied. 

"Again, I am right here." Dean cut in while in between them. The trio got in front of Sams room and Cas reached over and opened the door, pushing it open. They made their way over to Sams bed before Dean shoved them off and sat himself down at the foot of Sams queen mattress. Cas left after saying goodnight and left the brothers alone for what seemed like the first time in way too long. 

After confirming that Dean wasn't going to leave his bed, Sam began to dig into his closet looking for sleeps clothes for the both of them. Sam returned with a one of his hoodies and a pair of sweatpants for Dean, and a shirt and sweats for himself. Sam took his own shoes and socks off before taking everything else off and putting on his sleep clothes. He went to go put his dirty clothes in the hamper and when he returned he looked at Dean and saw that he had not budged from his spot on the bed. 

"Dean?" Sam questioned. 

"It's quiet," Dean said so softly Sam almost didn't hear him. Then, turning to face Sam and talking a little louder, "I can't hear Michael banging around or doing anything and its so, quiet."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Sam said while walking over to Dean with his sleep clothes, he got to the left of Dean and sat down beside his brother. "I mean, no more headaches or yelling going on in your head and now it's just you. That's good Dean, we got Michael out."

"I know that it's a good thing but now that he's gone, everything is just so peaceful and it seems so wrong and he got out because I let my guard down and he killed so many people here in the bunker. That's all on me Sam, if I hadn't forgotten to keep that screw in the lock then maybe I could've-"

"Hey hey hey," Sam cut him off and shushed him a couple times while putting an arm around Deans shoulder and pulled his brother to his side, "Dude, that is so not on you in any way, the gorgan knocked you out and probably gave you a concussion, it was just a matter of time before a monster got the jump on you. Not even Cas could get to you when you weren't waking up, there was nothing you could've done okay? Everything that happened today is not on you, it's on that nasty monster who was a little more ready for us then we thought, okay?"

Dean wasn't able to find his voice all of a sudden so he just nodded a couple times before he weakly tried to take off his shoes. 

"Hey man," Sam said while grabbing his hands, "I got it, just lay back okay?"

All he got was a nod in return so Sam took off Deans socks and shoes and placed the shoes by his door and socks in the hamper. Then began to work off the layers of Deans jackets, shirts, and flannel. Once Deans chest was bare, Sam put his hoodie on Dean, he knew that his smell calmed his brother in some way. Sam stood his brother up and helped him find his balance to work off Deans jeans and replace them with Sams sweats.

Then Sam took Deans hand and led him over to the edge of bed, and pulled the corner of the bed sheets down on their side. Next thing Sam did was tackle Dean into a hug and then flopped down on his back, landing on the bed. Dean groaned at the sudden impact with Sams chest but then snuggled his head in the crook of his brothers neck and shoulder, breathing him in. Sams muscular moose of a body moved them both to the top of the bed with Sams head on the pillow, and then his arms were pulling the covers up over them both, then they were wrapped protectively around Dean.

After ten or so minutes of just being in each other company and just going over the day in their heads, Dean couldn't take any more of it.

"I'm sorry Sam I just, I can't fall asleep and it's so quiet and I just." Dean didn't finish his sentence but Sam understood. 

"Scoot down and put your head on my chest, listen to my heart, it's okay man. We're both finally okay." He told his brother.

Dean did as he was told and began to scoot down Sam body, he buried his face is Sams chest and there it was.

boom boom, boom boom, boom boom,

Sams heart beat flooded Deans head and it took the place of the once annoying sound he grown so used to. Hearing the familiar rhythm of soft booms sent Dean into a very long sleep, he hadn't had a long sleep in so long.

But there he was.

Finally safe in his brothers arms.


End file.
